fossils_and_archaeology_mod_jurassic_park_editionfandomcom-20200216-history
Suggestion/Idea Page
Since so many of you are throwing out great ideas on the forums, we thought we'd dedicate a page to them, so they don't get lost in pages and pages of comments. Also mob ideas have to be in full Latin names and the gadgets and mob ideas also have to be put on the lists just below. Don't hesitate to put your ideas down no matter how unusual or funny they are, the team want all of you to share them. Enjoy ;) Mob Suggestions/Ideas * Megaloceros giganteus (alce Irlandês) * Hydrodamalis gigas (Steller's sea cow) * Microceratus gobiensis * Mussaurus patagonicus * Corythosaurus casuarius * Protoceratops andrewsi * Apatasaurus ajax * Megalania prisca * Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis * Paleothele montceauensis * Apthoroblattina carbonis * Brontoscorpio anglicus * Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus * Ichthyosaurus communis * Kaprosuchus saharicus * Archelon ischyros * Suchomimus tenerensis * Tarbosaurus bataar * Balaur bondoc * Microraptor gui * Therizinosaurus cheloniformes * Opthalmosaurus icenicus * Ornithocheirus simus * Daeodon shoshonensis * Meiolania platyceps * Henodus chelyops * Argentinosaurus huinculensis * Gigantoraptor erlianensis * Masiakasaurus knopfleri * Mononykus olecranis * Scipionyx samniticus * Pelecanimimus polydon * Tapejara wellnhoferi * Shuvuuia deserti * Graciliceratops mongoliensis * Iguanadon bernissartensis * Arthropleura armata * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus * Ampelosaurus atacis * Saltosaurus loricatus * Amargasaurus cazaui * Camarasaurus supremus * Giganotosaurus carolinii * Plateosaurus engelhardti * Shunosaurus lii * Edmontosaurus regalis * Coelophysis bauri * Vulcanodon karibaensis * Titanosaurus indicus * Giraffatitan brancai * Amphicoelias fragillimus * Raphus cucullatus * Smilodon fatalis (Saber-toothed cat) * Indricotherium transouralicum * Pliosaurus funkei * Lystrosaurus murrayi * Postosuchus kirkpatricki * Scelidosaurus harrisonii * Megalosaurus bucklandii * Kentrosaurus aethopicus * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Mamenchisaurus constructus * Metriacanthosaurus parkeri * Koreaceratops hwaseongensis * Micropachycephalosaurus hongtuyanensis * Deinocheirus mirificus * Sauroposeidon proteles * Supersaurus vivianae * Bruhathkayosaurus matleyi * Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis * Dracorex hogwartsia * Anzu wyliei * Futalognkosaurus dukei * Canis lupus dirus (Dire wolf) * Ursus maritimus tyrannus * Puertasaurus reuili * Ruyangosaurus giganteus * Juratyrant langhami * Shantungosaurus giganteus * Zhuchengosaurus maximus * Huaxiaosaurus aigahtens * Titanoceratops ouranos * Kosmoceratops richardsoni * Coahuilaceratops magnacuerna * Diabloceratops eatoni * Rubeosaurus ovatus * Dacentrurus armatus * Eotriceratops xerinsularis * Lambeosaurus lambei * Lambeosaurus laticaudus * Lambeosaurus magnicristatus * Corythosaurus intermedius * Tenontosaurus tilletti * Saltasaurus loricatus * Stomatosuchus inermis * Cartorhynchus lenticarpus * Nothosaurus zhangi * Hatzegopteryx thambema * Cardabiodon ricki * Kronosaurus queenslandicus * Hemipristis serra * Bularchus arok * Pelorovis oldowayensis * Mammuthus trogontherii (Steppe mammoth) * Torvosaurus gurneyi * Ailuropoda baconi (Giant prehistoric panda) * Urus spelaeus (Cave bear) * Atlantochelys mortoni * Arctodus simus (Short-faced bear) * Tremarctos floridanus (Florida spectacled bear) * Panthera leo atrox (American lion) * Panthera onca mesembrina (Giant Patagonian panther) * Agriotherium africanum * Megalotragus kattwinkeli * Oncorhynchus rastrosus (Saber-toothed salmon) * Panthera tigris acutidens (Antique tiger) * Panthera leo spelaea (Cave lion) * Panthera tigris soloensis (Ngandong tiger) * Struthiomimus Altus * Onchopristis Numidus * Paralititan Stromeri * Ouranosaurus Nigeriensfuck yiu * Gigantopithecus blackii * Indominus Rex * Jurassic World Velociraptors * Jurassic World Pteranodons * Jurassic World,... EVERYTHING! * Stampedes: when a herd of herbivores get startled/scared by a carnivore, they run in the same direction to flee the hungry carnivore * Paraplacodus broilli * Acrophoca longirostris * Henodus chelyops * Amphicoelias fragillimus * Mesothelae Arthromygalidae * Megaraptor namunhuaiquii * Yutyrannus huali * Opabinia regalis * Trilobites Redlichiida * '' 'Anomalocaris saron * Cameroceras'' 'alternatum * Pterygotus anglicus * Stethacanthus altonensis * Edaphosaurus pogonias * Gorgonops torvus * Diictodon feliceps * Scutosaurus karpinski * Elasmotherium sibiricum * Phorusrhacos longissimus * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis * Crassigyrinus scoticus * Proterogyrinus scheeleri * Andrewsarchus mongoliensis * Megatherium americanum * Doedicurus clavicaudatus * Glyptodon clavipes * Hesperornis bairdi * Coelurosauravus jaekeli * Leedsichthys problematicus * Dimorphodon macronyx * Tusoteuthis longa * Uintacrinus socialis * Enchodus amicrodus * Nothosaurus mirabilis * Cymbospondylus natans * Dolichorhynchops osborni * Rhamphorhynchus muensteri * Archaeopteryx lithographica * Confuciusornis suniae * Sinornithosaurus millenii * Caudipteryx zoui * Ambulocetus natans * Propalaeotherium parvulum * Coelodonta antiquitatis * Xiphactinus audax * Odobenocetops peruvianus * Some living fossils that still live in nowadays(e.g:Horseshoe crabs) * Raphus cucullatus * Ectopistes migratorius * Dinornis novaezealandiae * Thylacinus cynocephalus * Pterygotus anglicus PLEASE PUT THE NAMES OF THE DINOSAURS IN FULL LATIN NAMES. PUT YOUR IDEAS BEFORE THIS NOTE. Gadget Suggestions/Ideas * Hiper 3D Vision Óculos * Tour jeep from JPI or the jungle explorer * Chopper, to fly over dinosaurs and herd/capture them. * ATV and dirt bikes * Net gun to capture smaller mobs * Tranquilizer Gun * Larger boat * Custom Ropes that are put on jeeps as seen in TLW:JP * Most of the vehicles seen in JPII * Flares * Trams that you can drive villagers in (MCA suport?) * Normal guns * New Blocks similar to Analyzers, like the DNA converter that lets you make one dinosaur into a closely related one. * Muzzle * Hunter Knife * Spears * Time machine * Electric fence (already added) * Warning signs * Taser (like the one used on the compys in TLW) * Jurassic Park uniforms * Raptor resonating chamber, in JP3 (For taming raptors) * Dinosaur skeletons * Cameras and monitors to see our dinosaurs * A Ford Explorer and a Jeep Wrangler (as in the movie) * Jungle River Cruise tour boats * Monorail Cars and Track(the ones that will be seen in JW) * Jurassic World Ferry * Bone-Shaker Rollercoaster Cars and Track * Dinosaur Paddock Sign Painings * A Machine that allows you to make your dinosaurs become accurate EXAMPLE:a smaller velociraptor with feathers. * Worker Spawners, spawns in workers that feed dinosaurs, mine for you, kill hostile mobs (except Jurassicraft mobs), clone dinosaurs for you, and analyse material they/you find * Jurassic Park Logo (Block/Item) * Prehistoric Plants * Jurassic World Gyrosphere * Cranes and Cages, to transport dinosaurs to enclosures after the have been tranquilized * Jurassic World Cretaceous Cruise Kayaks * Jurassic World Gallimimus Valley Safari Vehicles * Jurassic World Gondola Lift Lifts * Aviary Security Fence(For Pterosaurs) * Modern Day Plants *Machine that allows us to breed specific genders of dinosaurs *A new feature in the dino-pad that tells you what time a specific dinosaur is from for example the Triceratops was around in the Cretaceous period. *A dinosaur cloning machine, where you scan one of your dinosaurs and copy the DNA signature to make an exact copy of it. *An evolution line, so when you get your first dinosaurs they're the earliest stage of evolution and then you breed them to go further in the evolution line. *A sea monster's feeder(like the feeder in jurassic world) *signs that shows the details about the dinosaur Category:Dinosaur A.I Behaviour